Aftermath
by pathtales
Summary: How I imagined what happened after Insecurities. One-shot w/fluff, T to be safe. KF/A with implied MM/SB and R/Z


"You should have just told them." Came a voice from my window. I turned around to see Robin lounging outside my window in a tree.

"Um, who are you?" I asked hoping I sounded convincing.

"Look, I figured your identity out, and I'm not going to say a thing." Robin said, hopping into my room. "But I just finished talking to a pissed off Kid Flash, so I know what happened today."

"Fine, you know. So?" I asked angrily.

"Would you rather you let everyone think you were desperate to prove your worth, or have them know that it's a family revenge thing?" Robin asked me with a rare since of seriousness. I sighed.

"I don't know." I admitted, sitting on my bed. "They're both awful options."

"Look, I get it." Robin said. "But if I were you, I'd go with keeping my dignity."

"Yeah, sure." I laughed bitterly. We sat in silence for a moment before I finally looked at him.

"So, since you know who I am, who are you?" I asked. "It's only fair."

"I'll make you a deal." Robin smirked, "You tell the team who you are, and I'll them who I am."

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes.

"No, really." Robin grinned. "Shake on it?" He extended his hand.

"Fine." I said, shaking it.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" Robin asked. "I have pull with Batman."

"Fine." I said, realizing what Robin was implying. Once the mission got to Batman, I would be in a lot of trouble. "I want to be the one to take down Sportsmaster, to prove once and for all I'm nothing like him. And when I found out that Cheshire was working with him, I wanted to figure out why. She'd never work with him unless there was something big going on."

"I understand, really." Robin nodded. "I agree with you on some level, however the rest of the team deserves to know why as well."

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Good. Night." Robin said before dashing out. I sighed and went to bed, dreading the next day.

I woke up to my communicator going off and I quickly dressed and got to the tower. As I entered the Zeta tube, I walked in to find the team, Batman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary all looking grim.

"Good, you're here." Batman said. "An important issue has come up and we need to talk. I've heard several reports and I want to know if there is anything you'd like to say about the mission yesterday before anything is decided."

"Yes, there is." I sighed. "The truth is that I did not go after Cheshire and Sportsmaster in an attempt to prove myself to the team." I took a deep breath as I saw my team raise their eyebrows. "It's because I want to be the one to take them down, myself."

"Why?" Zatana asked what everyone was thinking. She was the only one I could bare to look at as I said the news. I tore off my mask and took another deep breath.

"Because Sportsmaster is my dad and Chesire is my older sister." I said clearly. Everyone except Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman, and Robin gasped.

"You're Sportsmaster's daughter?" Red Arrow demanded, turning to Green Arrow. "That's your new sidekick?"

"Yes." Green Arrow said, stepping to my side. "She disconnected herself from her family and decided to use her skills for good, something that I found very admirable, so I decided to train her." I saw Kid Flash out of the corner of my eye looking indifferent, and that nearly made me break my composer.

"Thank you Artemis." Batman said with a nod. "In that light, Artemis and Red Arrow, you're both on punching bag duty."

"What?" Red Arrow shouted.

"As a member of the team, Aqualad is the leader, and you disobeyed him just as much as Artemis." Batman said as Red Arrow glared. I noticed Aqualad shuffle his feet, clearly uncomfortable. "So there is going to be training, with you two as Black Canary's helpers."

"Ok." I replied as Red Arrow just mumbled.

"Dismissed." Batman said, walking out. The rest of the mentors followed, Black Canary saying training will start in ten minutes.

"Hey, I have something I want to say, too." Robin said to the team. "I told KF this already, but I promised Artemis that if she spilled her secret, I'd tell mine." He took a deep breath. "My name is Dick Grayson."

"You're Dick?" I asked shocked, and he laughed at my expression. "I hate you." I laughed.

"I know." He laughed too. Everyone looked at us like we were insane. "We go to school together." Robin said.

"Yeah, and he's an annoying little brat." I smirked.

"You're Cheshire's sister?" Red Arrow asked me again. "She never mentioned that."

"Wait, so you are dating Jade?" I asked, a little shocked.

"No, I'm not!" Roy yelled. "It's just we've met on occasion and we've both interrogated each other, and she never mentioned it."

"Well glad to know sisterly affection can still be counted on." I said while rubbing the same bruise she gave me yesterday.

"Training, let's go." Black Canary said, coming back in the room. She led us to the training room and I suited up in protective gear with Red Arrow. I noticed Wally still hadn't said a thing, and he hasn't looked at me since the news.

"Alright, Girls on Artemis, Boys on Red Arrow." Black Canary said, with no joke from Wally, and the lesson commenced.

About few hours and countless bruises later, training was over and I could take that shower I'd been wanting.

"You know, I think it's really brave that you came clean like that." Zatana said as she, M'gan and I showered.

"Yeah, that really took some guts." M said with something in her voice I couldn't place.

"Speaking of secrets Meagan," Zatana said, "What is going on with you and Superboy?"

"What?" M'gan asked nervously. "Oh, nothing."

"We all know you two are together, even Wally." I smirked.

"Fine, yes." She sighed. "We're together. What about you, Zatana? You and Robin look cozy." I smirked at my best friend and nodded.

"Yeah, what's up with the geek love?"

"Nothing's 'up.'" Zatana blushed. "He's just helping me with the stuff with my dad. My mom died when I was really little and he's had both his parents die, so he's been helping me through it." I nodded quietly, knowing a little about that. Green Arrow told me about how Roy had become his sidekick and that Robin had a similar tale. We finished our showers in silence and got dressed, our minds wandering on different things.

"I'll catch up with you guys, I want to put my hair up." I said to the other girls. I quickly did my hair and went after them, to see everyone in the kitchen. I didn't feel like being around everyone, so I walked around and through a hallway to see Wally leaning against a wall.

"Oh, hey." I said nervously. He looked up at me, something in his eyes I couldn't read. I guess I was just off my game today.

"Hi." He said. "I was thinking, back when we lost our memories and you thought you had to kill me because of your father."

"Oh, you remember that?" I blushed.

"Yeah, I do." He said in barley a whisper. "Did he do that kind of thing often?"

"Yes." I whispered, bowing my head. "When my sister ran away, instead of focusing on both of us, it was just me. He made me do these seemingly impossible things that usually involved killing someone. When my mom got out of prison, she kicked him out and it gave me that chance to get out of that life."

"You're mother?" He asked.

"The infamous Huntress." I chuckled darkly. "I don't exactly have the best family ties. Hell, I even dated Icicle, Jr. until I came to my senses."

"You dated Icicle, Jr.?" Wally asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah." I shrugged. "Our dad's worked together and we hung out. You know how that goes."

"I guess." Wally said. "I just don't know what to think right now."

"What's there to think about?" I said defensively. "I choose not to follow that life, and it's not like I lied to anyone." To you, I finished in my head.

"Yeah, but you let me think you were some insecure little girl." He said harshly.

"Why do you even care?" I snarled back. Before I knew what was happening, I was propped up against the wall and Wally had my legs wrapped around his torso.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He asked right before he kissed me. His lips found mine and it was gentle, probing. I was a little shocked, but when I felt his tongue probing for entry, I allowed it. The kissing soon became heavy and passionate, somehow with both our masks pulled off over our heads and our hands in each other's hair. He started kissing along my jaw line and neck and a moan escaped from my lips. He chuckled, only to suck harder on the spot that was making me weak.

"Wally…" I groaned. Hearing his name only encouraged him, but I lightly pushed him off and slid down the wall onto my feet. We panted heavily for a moment and I looked up at him.

"I thought you didn't like me." I mumbled into his chest.

"I didn't." He confessed. "You came after I had dedicated a lot of flirting to MM. I actually found you more attractive, but you hurt my pride when you laughed at me. I ignored my attraction to you because I thought I'd get shut down immediately. Kent even said that you were a good match for me when I was in Dr. Fate's helmet. Then when I thought you died in that training, I seriously freaked. Robin and Black Canary even called me out on it. Then on this last mission you seemed so passionate about just helping, that I decided to go for something, but then I thought you were desperately trying to prove yourself."

By this point I was crying softly and he kissed my tears away. "But that affected me most because I struggle with a need to prove myself, and the one thing I always swore I'd never do was affect a mission because of it. Then I thought you did and I honestly was disappointed. Then I learned the truth, and I didn't know what to think. But now, I know I don't want to lose you." After I stared at him for a long moment, he grimaced. "Well, say something."

"Honestly, I thought you were a brat when I met you." I chuckled. "But I developed feelings for you, but I didn't think you'd ever like me back."

"Well, I do." He said, kissing me hard again. Hands started to wander, but we both stopped when we heard voices.

"Shit." I mumbled. Wally smirked at me, picked me up, and raced us to an empty room I'd never seen before.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Well, it's the room I use when I'm here." He said. I looked around and then back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"It looks hardly used." I commented.

"Well, yeah." He smirked. "I'm the fasted kid alive, and tied for third fasted person on the planet. I can usually get home."

"Yeah, my room's hardly used either, since my mom freaks when I don't come home more than a day in row." I smiled. "Wait, you're tied for third?"

"Oh, yeah." Wally blushed. "Well, my Uncle's the fastest and his dad's the second fastest. I'm tied with Superman."

"You're tied with Superman?" I asked, slightly amazed. "To be tied to him in anything is awesome."

"Really?" He asked, looking relieved.

"Definitely." I said. There was an awkward silence that had us both blushing now.

"Oh, hell." KF said, and before I knew it, he picked me up and placed me on the bed while kissing me hard. This time I kissed him back just as passionately. I loved the way he tasted and I felt like I couldn't get enough. After a few amazing moments, his mouth found its way to my weak spot on my neck and I moaned in pleasure.

"Wally…" I moaned, but this time he backed away slightly.

"You ok?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Perfect." I said kissing him again. He really was perfect and I loved every second we were together. I was happy for the first time in a while.


End file.
